Advances in communication technologies, in particular Internet and wireless communications, lead to an outburst of applications providing a range of electronic services. Such services include electronic commerce, social media, online advertisement, navigation services, location based services, and other services. In addition, with millions of smart phones being sold every year, there is a growing demand for more electronic services facilitating electronic commerce and providing even more location based services.